


Viejos amigos

by Safhira



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safhira/pseuds/Safhira
Summary: La soledad es algo que siempre agradeció pero despues de ese encuentro su cuerpo necesita recordar viejos tiempos. Y que mejor forma de hacerlo que visitar a un viejo amigo.Esta historia ocurre poco después del primer combate entre Mihawk y Zoro.Shanks x Mihawk Mihawk x Shanks Mihawk x Zoro





	Viejos amigos

La brisa mecía el barco cuál cuna. Era un día tranquilo sin nubes, el sol acariciaba el pecho del espadachín y este dejaba perder su mirada en el horizonte buscando la isla que estaba por venir.  
Hacía horas que rememoraba su encuentro, cuando se dirigía al East blue no esperaba que lo que parecía una travesía rutinaria se convirtiera en ese gran descubrimiento. Su plan, acabar con lo que había empezado en el Gran line, matar a la toda la tripulación de ese idiota arrogante.

Pero al llegar al restaurante Baratie lo que menos esperaba era ver a ese descarado y atractivo joven.  
Aun recordaba su sonrisa, ese pecho musculoso y ese inusual pelo verde. Zoro el cazador de piratas, había escuchado rumores sobre él pero nunca les dio mucha importancia. Quien iba a pensar que ese chiquillo llegaría a dejarle marcado, aunque no de la misma forma que él joven espadachín quedaría marcado por el para siempre.

Su espada rasgó el pecho del espadachín como si de mantequilla se tratara, pero sabía lo que estaba haciendo, ese joven no moriría o no por ahora. Los jóvenes son inconscientes y quién sabe, si no trataba la herida a tiempo podría morir, pero confiaba en que el peliverde era lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportarlo.  
Seguro que ahora su pecho mostraba una preciosa cicatriz que gritaba su nombre.  
Mihawk sonrió al infinito.  
De tanto pensar en el joven sus pantalones habían empezado a sentirse apretados, tampoco se dio cuenta cuando el joven empezó a parecerle tan atractivo, era obvio que era su tipo pero demasiado joven aún para poder seguirle el ritmo.

El mar estaba en calma no había ningún barco ni isla a kilómetros vista, Mihawk cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por la fantasía. En sus pensamientos el cazador de piratas lucia sonrojado, cuerdas ataban sus manos y las piernas pataleaban bajo su peso. Ojos de halcón se relamió los labios ante tal imagen. Agarró con una mano su pelo y beso fuertemente sus labios, el peliverde se resistía, pero eso no hacía más que aumentar su deseo. Desgarró sus ropas en un segundo y con fuerza lo tiró al suelo, acercando sus caderas contra su miembro erecto se dispuso a penetrar el culo del peliverde. Un gemido ronco salían de sus labios, le encantaba imaginar como la cara del peliverde cambiaba entre dolor y placer en cada embestida…

Mientras se dejaba llevar por esos pensamientos, Mihawk desabrocho cuidadosamente sus pantalones, y con suaves pero movimientos constantes masajeaba su erección. En su mente todo eran gemidos y jadeos. El peliverde cabalgándole entre quejidos, y mientras se dejaba llevar por el suave mecer de las olas Mihawk se mordió el labio y con un suave gemido llegó al clímax.

Se limpió el pecho lleno de semen mientras soltaba una carcajada. Se sentía como un adolescente dejándose llevar por sus más bajos instintos.

Aún quedaban unos días antes de que llegase a su destino, tenía ganas de ver al pelirrojo, hacía mucho que sus espadas no se cruzaban, y en ningún momento pensó en ello como un enfrentamiento.

***El principio y algunos diálogos son del manga***

En una isla perdida llena de piratas:  
Shanks estaba sentado bajo la sombra de una gran sombrilla rodeado de sus camaradas.

-Creo que voy a dejar de beber.

Lucky balbuceo algo con la boca llena pero nadie le entendió.

-Claro y yo voy a dejar de fumar- dijo Benn con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Te crees que no puedo?- le increpó Shanks.

Y cuando estaban a punto de llegar a las manos un grumete llegó corriendo gritando:

-CAPITAAAAAN! Ojos de halcón está aquí.

Detrás de él un Mihawk con mirada sombría le seguía.

-Umm? Vaya ojos de halcón, bienvenido. No me encuentro muy bien hoy. Vienes a pelear?

-No tengo ningún interés en pelear con un manco como tú. Me encontré con unos piratas interesantes y me recordaron a algo que me contaste hace mucho tiempo sobre una pequeña aldea y un niño idiota.

Mihawk sacó un cartel de se busca de su abrigo y se lo dio a Shanks.

-Qué!? Enserio!? – gritaron todos.  
Shanks mirando al cielo dijo:  
-Así que has venido… Luffy.- dirigiéndose a sus camaradas- Escuchad todos! Bebed! Es hora de celebrarlo!

Entre risas Yasopp le contesto:  
-Pero no ibas a dejar de beber?

-Idiota! No podemos dejar pasar un maravilloso día como este sin beber! Ojos de halcón tú también tomarás algo!- Y cogiéndolo por los hombros lo sentó a su lado.

La comida y la bebida corría como agua. Risas y canciones. Mihawk no se sentía del todo agusto en ese tipo de ambiente. Tanto tiempo alejado de contacto humano y siempre solo. Nunca había sido una persona muy sociable y apreciaba demasiado su espacio personal como para poder dejarse llevar por los juegos y tonterías de la banda del pelirrojo.

Cuando Shanks se fue a pelear con alguien vio su oportunidad. Se levantó sigilosamente y se alejó del bullicio. Internándose en la oscuridad de la noche se apoyó en una gran piedra cercana y observo la luna brillante en el firmamento. Era una noche hermosa, la brisa le acariciaba el pecho desnudo y el olor de la vegetación embriagaba su mente. No había bebido apenas no era muy fan tampoco del sake. Empezó a pensar que era hora de irse, tampoco era necesario quedarse y el pelirrojo estaba demasiado borracho para poder hacer algo en condiciones con él, no le gustaba el sabor amargo del alcohol en la boca de su amante.

Empezó a alejarse cuando alguien le agarró del brazo con firmeza.  
-A donde crees que vas?  
Shanks lo acercó hacia sí con fuerza. Y con fiereza junto sus labios en un pasional y ebrio beso.  
Mihawk le miró con cara de asco y se giró para seguir su camino.  
-Desde cuando no te gusta que te bese?  
-No me gusta el olor a borracho.  
Shanks rio escandalosamente y sin que Mihawk se diese cuenta lo tiro por los aires y lo dejó caer en su hombro cual saco de patatas.  
-Pero qué coño crees que haces?- se quejó el espadachín mientras forcejeaba sin ganas  
-Cállate la boca y deja de hacerte de rogar, los dos sabemos a lo que has venido.  
Mihawk agacho la cabeza y se dejó hacer.

Shanks le llevó a una cueva cercana, una tenue luz iluminaba las paredes, lanzó a Mihawk a un futón y se acercó a una mesilla a servirse otra copa.  
-Para que me has traído aquí?  
-Para que has venido?  
-Yo pregunte primero…  
-Si no te has resistido es que tú también esperabas esto.  
-Puede que simplemente tuviese curiosidad por descubrir a donde me llevabas.  
-O puede que me echases de menos y buscarás la primera excusa que encontraste para venir a verme.  
-Puede.. O puede que simplemente quiera recordarte lo que es tener un rival de verdad que puede hacerte pedazos.  
Shanks soltó una carcajada y le dio un vaso lleno de un líquido rosado.  
El líquido tenía un sabor dulzón y fuerte, a pesar de que el alcohol no era lo que más le agradaba este brebaje era una delicia. Empezaron a beber mano a mano mientras seguían con la lucha de palabras sin sentido.  
Cuando la embriaguez no le dejaba espacio para pensar, Shanks se sentó sobre sus caderas y empezó a acariciar su pecho.

-Que te crees que haces?  
-Hacerte feliz por supuesto.  
Y bajando su cabeza le mordió un pezón mientras con su única mano acariciaba su bajo vientre.  
Mihawk soltó un gemido y cuando volvía a abrir la boca para quejarse Shanks le callo con un largo y húmedo beso. Shanks solo tendría una mano pero sus habilidades no eran peores por ello. Arrancó la camisa del pelirrojo y miro con lujuria sus pectorales, le mordió el hombro mientras este le lamia el lóbulo de la oreja.

El pelirrojo acercó su mano a la entrepierna del espadachín y acaricio su erección cuidadosamente mientras mordía su cuello. Poco a poco fue bajando la mano alcanzando su agujero y sin preguntar le inserto un dedo.  
Mihawk intentó ahogar un grito de sorpresa y se quejó.  
-De eso nada por ahí no entras.-e intentó apartarse.  
Con una mirada seria que congelaría a cualquiera el pelirrojo le increpó:  
-Deja de quejarte y disfruta, esta noche mando yo.  
-Mañana te arrepentirás- y sin luchar se dejó hacer, había bebido demasiado para luchar, y había caído completamente en las redes del pelirrojo.

Un segundo dedo penetro su culo y con movimientos tranquilos empezó a ensancharle. Beso sus abdominales y con cuidado metió la palpitante erección en su boca. El espadachín no podía dejar de gemir, Shanks no le dejaba un respiro, lamia con frenesí su polla mientras penetraba con un tercer dedo la entrada de este. Agarró su cabeza para que parase y el pelirrojo le miró con ojos interrogativos.  
-Quieres que pare o quieres más? - Sonrió  
El solo asintió.  
Shanks se levantó sacando los dedos y se acercó a su boca. Le beso con furia y después de morder su labio le susurro al oído.  
-Tu lo has pedido.  
Y acercando sus caderas le penetro fuertemente dejándole sin aliento.  
Su cuerpo subía y bajaba mientras la erección del otro le rozaba el vientre dejando regueros de líquido preseminal.

Aumentó la velocidad y con fuerza le embistió como si fuera a partirle. Mihawk le agarró del pelo y acercó su cara para besarle.  
-No puedo aguantar más.-dijo en un susurro.  
Con fuerza y decisión Shanks le embistió y mientras el espadachín mordía su hombro en un intento de no gritar ambos llegaron al clímax. 

Shanks quedó tendido sobre Mihawk sin energía, a punto de dejarse llevar por las garras de morfeo.  
Antes de caer dormido beso una vez más los labios del espadachín y dijo.  
-Yo también te echaba de menos  
Y su pecho empezó a subir y bajar en una respiración tranquila.  
*Mierda, me ha dejado completamente a su merced. Siempre me pasa lo mismo con el..”  
Juntó su cabeza con la del pelirrojo y cayó dormido a su lado.

 

La luz del alba entraba por la entrada de la cueva. Cuando sus ojos empezaron a recibir los primeros rayos de sol se despertó con un horrible dolor de cabeza. No recordaba del todo la noche anterior aunque debajo de la resaca tenía un recuerdo de algo placentero. Mihawk no estaba a su lado pero lo sentía cerca. Abrió los ojos y pudo ver una figura meditando a la entrada, su torso bañado por los rayos de luz, esa espalda firme, esa figura solitaria e imponente. Aún podía ver su cara sonrojada y escuchar sus gemidos en su mente.  
Sonrió para si mismo y se levantó aún desnudo con malas intenciones.  
Intento ser sigiloso sin mucho éxito y mientras se acercaba a él como una fiera hambrienta este le dijo.  
-Si crees que puedes atacarme tienes mucha fe en ti.  
El pelirrojo soltó una carcajada y se sentó a su lado.  
-No quieres repetir?  
-Crees que podrás aguantar con lo que bebiste?  
-Ayer el que no parecía aguantar eras tu.  
-Me estas retando?  
-Puede?  
Mihawk lo empujó contra el suelo y le besó con fiereza.  
-Nadie que esté en su sano juicio me retaria.  
-Qué es eso de juicio?- dijo con una mirada juguetona.

Y volvieron a empezar. 

Mihawk acarició el cuerpo del pelirrojo lamiendo como si de un helado se tratase.  
Ver su mirada seria e inquisitiva concentrada en él le puso más cachondo de lo que esperaba. Después de ponerlo de espaldas le apartó el pelo con delicadeza y mientras mordía el lóbulo de la oreja susurro.  
-Ahora tendré mi venganza.  
Y sin preparación penetro el culo del pelirrojo con intensidad.  
-Serás!...  
Grito este sin poder disimular un gemido.  
-No te quejes los dos sabemos que tu siempre estás abierto a mi.  
Y agarrando el brazo de este lo empezó a embestir sin miramientos. Shanks gemía sin contenerse, mientras el dolor de cabeza se iba desvaneciendo dejando pasar al placer. 

Sin aguantarlo más consiguió zafarse de Mihawk y con un movimiento rápido lo tiró al suelo.  
-Pero que haces?  
-Callate, eres muy lento.  
Y cogiendo la polla del espadachín se penetró y empezó a cabalgar.  
Mihawk le agarró el miembro y empezó a bombear mientras con la otra acerco la cara del pelirrojo a la suya y le beso sin dejar que este parase a respirar.  
El movimiento fue in crescendo hasta que Shanks no pudo más y Mihawk poniendo sus manos en las caderas de este le penetró con fuerza hasta acabar mientras el pelirrojo se corría en su pecho con un largo grito de placer.

Shanks cayó junto al espadachín y posando la cabeza sobre el pecho del otro jugando con su semen le dijo.  
-Deberías unirte a mi tripulación.  
-Sabes que nunca funcionaria.  
-Bueno al menos podrías quedarte una temporada.  
-Siempre puedes venir a visitarme tú, al menos mi Isla no da pena como esta.  
-No puedo dejar solos a los chicos.  
-Tengo espacio de sobra en la mansión para todos mientras no molesten.  
-Nunca dejaría que se enterasen de esto.- y señaló todo el musculoso cuerpo del espadachín.  
Con una mirada divertida este contestó.  
-Pero crees que no lo saben ya?  
Y el hombre que nunca sonreía dejó escapar una sonora carcajada.


End file.
